Jackalium
The ''Jackalium is a starcruiser piloted by the Jackal City Hero Agency during the events of the Opera TV science fiction series The Space Jackals. History The ''Jackalium's first appearance was at the end of The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble!, when the Grey Jackal began to draw blueprints for the starcruiser after the Jackal President had decided that the JCHA would be going to space. The starcruiser's first major appearance was in the episode Wow, Space Jackals!, which saw the JCHA launch the ship as part of their mission to space. Once the ship was in space, Mona Bastulin worriedly realised that she had left her son Bastu-Baby behind on Earth, a problem remedied by Greyie sending a Drone Shuttle to Earth to pick the child up. Later, after everyone had been given a tour of the ship's facilities, the ship came under attack by a trio of vandals, who damaged the ship's hull. Greyie found himself unable to repair the damage, however, and the Jackalium was only saved then because of the timely appearance of Bespaloni's Bar and Starcruiser Repair. Facilities Living spaces The Jackalium, due to its large size, contains various living spaces. Overall, there were 3 family-sized rooms (for the following groups: Black Jackal/Green Jackal/Jackal Babies, Evan Bastulin/Mona Bastulin/Bastu-Baby, and Blade/Fists), as well as 10 normal-sized rooms for everyone else. Due to the fact that there was not enough space for Zoezzorc Qroettodo and Doz'alk Bruyv'arq to have their own rooms upon joining the Jackal City Hero Agency, Qroettodo had to sleep in Billy Baker's room, while Bruyv'arq slept in Jake Hemingway's room. 8502FBFD-1882-4685-8FC7-74CB4D941E6E.jpeg|Blackie, Greenie, and the Jackal Babies' shared family room FDDB40BA-839D-43D5-9E14-3BBE57C63B8D.jpeg|A recreational space outside of Blackie and Greenie's room, with Mona Bastulin doing yoga A03EE42A-D8F9-44F1-9FF9-B4D23CC1FB27.jpeg|Billy Baker's room, with Zoezzorc Qroettodo sleeping on her bed Common room At the middle of the ship, a common room can be found. The common room has a bar, a seating area where various forms of entertainment can be watched, a stage facing the seating area, and a gaming area. 95742885-2763-4B6B-80BD-C9B629CDC2A9.jpeg Flight deck At the very front of the ship, the flight deck is found. It has a window to allow a pilot to see into space, as well as several control panels with seats nearby. On the main control panel is a button that can be used to summon Zax'az Bespaloni to repair any damage to the ship. 62B1F16B-95AB-4F8A-AECF-4B4885836660.jpeg|The flight deck as it appears in "The Red Planet and Greenie's Singing" Engine room and Drone Shuttle Launch Bay At the very back of the ship lies the engine room, which is where all of the ship's mechanisms are stored. In addition, this part of the ship also holds the launch bay for Greyie's Drone Shuttles, as well as the vehicles the JCHA acquired during their visit to Froocarro. Treasure room In the treasure room, the JCHA store all of the gifts they are given by the various planets they visit. For a full list of gifts that the JCHA were given over the course of the series, see: List of gifts received by the Jackal City Hero Agency during The Space Jackals. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Hero Universe Category:The Space Jackals Category:Vehicles Category:Jackal City Hero Agency